


Not Cute

by DasKatzchen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKatzchen/pseuds/DasKatzchen
Summary: Everyone knows that Natsuki loves cute things. Unfortunately you aren't cute.





	Not Cute

**PRETTY**

Everyone knows Natsuki loves cute things. If you had a penny for every time he said _‘Kawaii!’_ you’d be able to retire. However, in you mind nothing could be cuter than Natsuki himself. His bright, inviting smile, kind nature and bubbly personality. How he stood taller than nearly everyone yet was so disarming. His blond fluffy hair, enchanting green eyes framed like a picture by his glasses. His voice, stunningly beautiful, rich, mesmerizing...

“Are you okay?”

Jolting back to reality, the other blond idol, Syo, was there waving a hand by your face. When did he get there? How long had you been spacing out?

A nervous laugh sputtered from your lips as you attempted to stifle the embarrassment. “Sorry! I was just lost in thought, don’t mind me!”  
“If you say so,” he shrugged with disinterest . “If it’s too much work you should take a break.”  
Currently, you were part of the production crew for the next music video featuring Natsuki’s and Syo’s upcoming single. Work was taxing, but enjoyable. The only real strain was on your heart. Not that you’d tell that to the idol. “Thanks, I think I just need to cool down a bit. The lights in here get hot.” A half truth, you really needed to stop daydreaming about Natsuki.

“You should do so quickly then, we’re about ready to start.”

“I will. Thank you, excuse me!” You extracted yourself from the conversation, heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face.

“Focus! I need to focus!” You told the mirror, giving yourself a motivational slap. “Besides... you’re not even his type.” Your expression fell into a deep frown, self consciously poking at your cheeks. Not that you were ugly, no, you have never thought that. However, ‘cute’ was not a word anyone would associate with you.

Cute girls were short, petite, with lively hairstyles and rosy cheeks. They get away with wearing frilly pastel dresses adorned with bows and ribbons. The type of girls who looked irresistible with kitty ears and fluffy bunny tails. Even Syo was far cuter than you could even dream to be. That’s why Natsuki likes him so much.

More than he could ever care for you.

  
With a defeated sigh, you turned away from the reflection. No point lamenting over facts you couldn’t change.  
Work felt overlong, every moment dragging on. You’re heart just wasn’t in it today. All you wanted was to be at home, alone. Yet when the time arrived, there was still someone there to hold you back.

“Hey hey!” Natsuki had flagged you down, cheerfully skipping over. For such a tall man he was incredibly bouncy.  
“Did you need something, Shinomiya?”  
“I do actually!” He bent over slightly, bringing himself to your level, and closer. He pointed to your lips, hardly a hair away from making contact. “I need to see your smile!”  
“Smile?” You questioned, taken off guard, unconsciously reaching to touch your face. Did your expression look severe?  
“You haven’t smiled all day, it’s a shame to hide such a pretty thing.”  
  
_Pretty..._

 _But not cute._  
  
Despite the painful twinge in you heart, you could smile, as long as it was for Natsuki, With a little bit of effort, you put on a sweet smile for the blonde star. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t worry you.”  
He beamed, evidently contented with your attempt. Pulling you into a hug, he thanked you kindly. “Your smile makes me happy! Promise me you’ll smile for me everyday.”  
Everyday was a tall order; sometimes it’s hard to smile. But for darling, innocent Natsuki, you were willing to try. “Okay, I will. I don’t want to worry you.”  
He squeezed you affectionately, long enough to force all the air from your lungs before releasing you. “Thank you!” he chirped, somehow even more energetic than before.

The two of you parted ways, the idol waving goodbye as he left, calling out, “Don’t forget!”  
You chuckled to yourself, “I won’t.” How could you with him around?  
  
No wonder you had fallen in love.

**INSPIRING**

“What do you find cute?” The words had just tumbled out, your thoughts carelessly slipping past the filter. Sitting at lunch with Natsuki has put all sorts of thoughts in your head.

At least he didn’t find the question odd. “All sorts of things! Kitties and puppies, bunnies, squirrels, horses, mince, chinchillas, all animals are so cute!” He was positively beaming. Did he realize he was cuter than all those?

“I was… Looking for ideas for the shoot, costumes and props and what not.” You didn’t need an excuse, he didn’t ask for one. Yet here you were, stumbling over a lie. “So… any details? Maybe regarding style preference…”

He smiled softly, resting a large warm hand on your head. “You work so hard, it’s inspiring!”

_Inspiring..._

_But not Cute._

“Well Syo-chan has amazing style! He always looks so cute in pink! But he looks good in all colors, especially bright ones. Sweaters are the best, so fuzzy and warm and for Christmas they have so many cute patterns.” He giggled, delightfully going on about all the cute things, much of it relating to Syo and even Piyo-chan.

You listened, mentally taking notes, all the while struggling to try and keep your thoughts, and eyes, from wandering inappropriately.

He was so perfect; innocent, talented, and genuinely affectionate. Which unfortunately made it impossible to tell if you were anything special to him.

“What about girls?” Oh fiddlesticks, there you go again, lost in thoughts and blurting out things better left unsaid.

“Girls? They can look cute in anything! Haru-chan especially! She always looks adorable no matter what she wears!”

That doesn’t help. “So… Nothing like… Skirts or bows…”

“Everyone has their own special style. But girls get to wear pretty flowy dresses that twirl when they spin!”

“A-ah…” you really didn’t have anything smart to say, not that you ever did. When was the last time you had worn a dress?

“Are you okay? You look pale.” Natsuki tipped his head, looking at you with concern. “Was the food bad?”

No, you didn’t have to eat his cooking so it was fine. “Ah, no, just thinking about the set!” You quickly stood up, in need of a swift exit. “Time to get back to work! Thank you Shinomiya!”

But before you could run, your lunchmate took hold of your wrist. “You have to smile for me before you leave,” he reminded you with one of his own.

“Sorry I was just-“

“The cutest thing anyone can wear is a bright smile, over everything else.”

You paused. Really? Could even your smile be cute? Could you be?

Involuntarily, a grin crept cross your lips.

**SWEET**

It was silly, you knew it to be so. This kind of style had never suited you, never would. Surely everyone would think you looked ridiculous.

Even so, you had dug out that age old pink dress from the depths of the closet, and even tied your hair up in twin ponytails. For a brief moment you thought that maybe you could be cute, just maybe. After all, as long as you smiled it had to work.  
Then, the moment you entered the studio, you realized just how dumb this idea was. A woman your age shouldn’t dress like this. But it was too late now to turn back.  
You quickly buried yourself in work, trying so hard to avoid contact with anyone.  
  
Unfortunately that’s impossible in the entertainment industry.  
“That’s a new look for you,” Syo mentioned when he came in for the shoot. Filming started soon.  
You blushed pink with embarrassment and shame, trying to hide your face as you shoved a costume into his arms and ushered him away. “G-go change!”  
“Okay okay! Jeez, what’s the rush?” He grumbled a little, you were being rude, but went and did as told either way.  
You let out a heavy sigh when he was out of sight. Maybe you could find something suitable amongst the costumes and change. Actually, that might be more strange.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
Oh no.  
Your heart stopped, you didn’t want him to see. You didn’t want to hear what he had to say. You wanted to run away and disappear forever.  
But escape was impossible with a pair of strong arms wrapped around you, lifting you off the ground.  
“You’re wearing ponytails today! They go so well with your pretty pink dress!” The over excited boy spun you around like a doll before letting you back down to earth, facing him.  
Which you didn’t want to do, knowing how flushed your face was right now. “H-hello Shinomiya. I-I-“  
“You didn’t forget our promise, right?”  
You bit your lip, struggling so hard to even breathe, let alone smile. But you somehow managed, pulling your lips tight into an uneven smile, “Of course not! A promise is a promise! N-now if you’ll ex-“  
“Oh dear!” Cool hands were suddenly on your cheeks, cradling your face. “Are you sick? Your face is so red!”  
“N-no, I’m fine I’m just-“  
“And your voice is so weak! Poor thing, and you still came to work, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you!”  
“Natsuki really! I’m okay I’m just a little overheated!” You pulled away, taking several steps back. “I’ll get some water and be fine.”  
“Let me get the water! You sit down and rest!” You couldn’t refuse him, as he had already forced you to sit down and rushed off to get the water.  
  
You sat there with your face in your hands, wishing to disappear. Why did you ever think you could be cute? You were just a mess.  
  
Eventually he returned with the water, and you had managed to calm down some.

“Thank you Natsuki, you didn’t have to worry about me so much.” You were grateful nonetheless.  
“Of course I do! You work so hard for us, I want to return the favor.”  
Your heart fluttered, threatening to destroy your composure. You had to look away, unable to handle his kind expression. “Being able to work for you is more than enough,” you muttered softly.  
“Awww, you’re so sweet!”  
  
_Sweet..._  
But not cute.  
  
“I-I should get back to work.”  
“Just remember to smile!”

**FUNNY**

The next day you wore usual, plain clothes. You’d probably burn that dress later, never wanting to relive the embarrassment.  
  
Today for the video the tall blonde was surrounded by cute things, to capture his sweet, innocent and childlike side. There were all sorts of stuffed animals and toys, Natsuki even brought in one of his rabbit friends. Animals loved him almost as much as he adored them.  
The video was so disgustingly cute you were afraid you had gotten cavities. Or maybe that was from the cookies that Natsuki had brought in.  
  
“Can you watch Miss Cotton?” He asked after filming.  
“Me?” You questioned. “I don’t know how to-“  
“Just hold her!” He insisted, already passing the fluffy white rabbit into your arms.  
“Oh- I-“  
“Thank you!” The carefree boy said brightly, “I’ll be fast, I promise!”  
  
He was gone before you could object.  
  
“I guess it’s you and me...” you said to the bunny, who wiggled her nose back at you. “You are very very soft, and very very cute... No wonder Natsuki likes you so much...” you mused to yourself, getting comfortable as you waited, sitting amongst the mountain of stuffed animals you had been previously packing up. It was so incredibly soft. And warm.

And sleepy…

  
You dreamt of Natsuki, surrounded by all sorts of animals. He was petting all of them one by one, until he came to you, stroking your hair as well.  
“Cute,” he whispered softly.  
Cute. You wish you could be cute. You wish Natsuki would look at you the way he looked at other cute things, like Syo, like Miss Cotton...  
You wish he could love you.  
  
Nothing could be more pleasant than waking up to the beautiful sound of Natsuki’s voice, singing a familiar lullaby.  
How long had you slept?  
Wait, a moment… Where was the rabbit!?!  
  
In a panic you sat up, causing an avalanche of stuffed bears to fall on your head.

“Miss Cotten?!” You called out, as if she’d reply, frantically whipping your head around looking for the bunny.

Instead your eyes fell on a laughing green eyed man.  
“Natsuki! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to! I’ll find-“  
His large, warm hand rested on your head, soothing you. “It’s okay, she’s here.”  
You blinked, before glancing down to his lap where the white rabbit sat, contentedly nibbling on a carrot.  
“Oh, thank goodness.” You were so relieved.  
Natsuki continued to giggle, his hand still on your head. “You’re funny when you wake up.”  
  
_Funny..._  
But not cute.  
  
You nervously laughed with him, scratching your cheek. “Sorry for the fuss. I hope I didn’t cause any trouble for you.”  
“Nope! I wanted to be here when you woke up so I could see your smile!”  
You let out a heavy breath, relaxing some before you allowed yourself to smile. “You were great today Natsuki.”  
“So were you.” He smiled brightly, pinching your cheek playfully. “See you tomorrow!”

**CUTE**

Last day of filming. Syo and Natsuki were working hard to do their very best. Some of the other members of Starish had stopped by to offer their support and see how everything was progressing.

It was fun to watch Natsuki interact with the others, so cheerful and lively. He always had a smile for everyone, a reminder that you should be smiling as well. Even if you couldn’t be cute like Syo, at the very least you could be cheerful like Natsuki. After all that’s what you admired about him most.  
  
Filming wrapped up nicely, and it was time to pack up shop, until next time.  
Too bad you wouldn’t be able to see Natsuki amongst a mountain of stuffed animals anymore.  
Actually, it hurt more than expected, and it became hard to smile.  
  
“You’ll still smile even if I’m not here, right?”  
You spun around to see Natsuki, wearing... Bunny ears?  
So cute...  
“Well...” you had promised to smile for him, but if he wasn’t around anymore...  
“I’d be sad if you didn’t smile.”  
“But you wouldn’t be able see it.”  
“I would still know!” He insisted.  
“How?”  
He pinched your cheek, just like before. “Your smile makes me smile! I won’t be able smile if you don’t!”  
“That’s funny, because I can’t smile without-”  
  
You felt him place something on your head, instinctively reaching up to touch them. Bear ears?  
“They fit perfectly!” He looked so pleased with himself, clasping his hands together with delight.  
“No, something cute like that doesn’t really suit me,” you declared with a defeated sigh, taking them off and staring at the cute accessory.  
“But of course it does!” Natsuki insisted, taking it from your hands, and placing the ears back on your head. His fingers then brushed through your hair, before coming to cradle your face. “Especially when you smile, you look adorable.”  
You flushed. Adorable? Was that true or just… You shook your head, there was no way. “I’m not cute.”

“What?! You are very cute!”

 _Cute..._  
Cute.  
He had called you cute!  
  
You’re heart felt like it was going to explode. This couldn’t be real. “But I’m not! Not like Kurusu, who is short and lively and looks great in pink. I can’t wear pigtails or frilly dresses... I’m too old, my face is too sharp, and I... I’m not bubbly like you. You are the one who is cute Natsuki. I could never be cute like you.”

  
Natsuki was never one to hesitate, and especially not now, as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. “You are incredibly cute, in your own way! The way you dress fits you just great, but you were so very brave to try something new, even if you were embarrassed. I think anything would look good on you! When you were sleeping you looked so peaceful and sweet, like an angel. And when you woke up, frantic like a lost little rabbit, it were so kawaii my heart swelled I could hardly contain it!”

He pulled away just enough to be able to look you in the eyes, his expression soft and genuine, one that could never tell a lie, “When you smile, my whole world turns pink. You are adorable, and I wish I could keep you forever and hug you and kiss you!”  
  
Did he even realize what he was saying? Natsuki was so earnest and innocent he held nothing back, wearing his heart on his sleeve.  
“I... I wouldn’t mind that,” you stammered out.  
_‘Pleasekissmepleasekissmepleasekissme!’_ was what you were screaming on the inside.  
“Really?” He asked, eyes wide in wonder. “I can keep you?”  
“And hug me.”  
“Really really?”  
“And k-kiss me!”  
“Really really really?”  
“Natsuki please kiss me already!” You shouted, dying from anticipation.  
He laughed heartily, clearly enjoying your suffering far too much. “See! Just like I said, you’re so cute!”  
“Natsu-“ You were cut off by his lips pressed against yours, finally kissing you at long last.  
It was warm and sweet and tasted like candy.  
And most of all.  
  
It was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'Cute' appears in this 42 times.


End file.
